


Guys Night Out

by Victor_Belmont



Category: Castlevania, RWBY
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	Guys Night Out

This is a Fanfic from Mr.Belmont   
Today's story will be set in down town Vale after dark!

So No shit there I was!   
Hang out with Jaune and Neptune, We had just finished having a blast at a near by Night Club and were on our way home when we seen a man wearing White! Jaune pointed out at him and said " That Guy has White Fang Armor on!  
Neptune Looked at him closely and said " Holy crap He does!"   
I looked at the both of them and said " looked he's probably dangerous! We should follow him."  
Jaune and Neptune Looked at me like a mad man! " Vic that doesn't seen like the best idea!"  
I looked at them and said " Well I guess your right boys! I mean if would could bring him down and capture him we would be Heroes and a lot of women would threw themselves at us. But your right it's too dangerous!"  
Jaune and Neptune Looked at each other and back at me! Jaune said " Well we should probably Stop him! he might hurt some!"  
Neptune followed up with " Yeah we're the Good Guys it's our Job to stop bad guys!!!"  
I smiled and said in the back of my mind Too easy.

So we followed him back to their hind out and wouldn't you know it there was a lot of them! Around 20 I counted and The have hostages! Two beautiful Twin girls.   
Jaune and Neptune looked at me " What's the plan Vic?"  
I smiled at them, "You two free the girls and I'll deal with the main forces!"  
They nodded and waited for me to move, I walked up to the front doors and Kicked them open! " Hello Gents!" I pulled out my Combat Croos whip and wrapped around the closest one and started swinging him around hitting a lot of them! Jaune and Neptune rushed over to the Ladies and cut them free, Neptune Looked at them " Aren't you two Junior Bodyguards or something!?" Melanie Looked at her sister and Then at them " Thanks but We need to get out of here before Their Boss shows back up!"  
Miltia Looked at Jaune " Yeah he's wickedly Strong! He Beat up our Boss and Took us Hostage."

I smiled as I finished off the Last member.  
That's when a big Mean Looking SOB walked in! Mr. Flowers one cried, "These people showed up and started attacking us"   
He looked at us with a Hellish stair " Don't know who you people are But you're not leaving this place alive!"  
Jaune and Neptune moved up beside me but I put my Arm out stopping them from getting involved! " This Guy is on a Whole New Level for you guys, stay back and get the girls out of here!"

Jaune looked at me worried " But Vic, We can help!"  
I smiled at Jaune and said " I know you can but you're my boys and I won't put in danger needlessly! Now Be the Heroes who saves the girls!"  
They both nodded at me and pulled back.  
This Guy Moved up close and pulled out a Chainsaw Sword, He wasn't joking around.   
I waited for him to make the first move and He just at me swinging that Death machine downwards! I rolled out of the way and Swooped up behind him but he was fast and countered me by blocking my slash.   
I jumped back a few feet and threw two silver daggers at him and he blocked them with ease. " your as weak as that Schnee girl!" He laughed at me.   
My mind went back two a few days ago Weiss had been hurt and only survived because of her Aura.   
I looked at him enraged " Your the one who hurt Weiss?"  
He looked at me as though he was smiling about it " Yes I cut her up good, Shame I didn't get to finish the job!"

I felt hate boiling up inside of me and I activated My Strength Magic Aura! I swing my whip to his rib cage but this time when he blocked it, My Whip shattered His sword in one hit and sent him flying through the walls, He hit a car on the street! He got up on one knee and Looked at me in shock " What the hell are you!!!"  
I walk up to him and said " I consider Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY as My Family! AS MY KIDS AND NO ONE WILL HURT MY KIDS AND GET AWAY WITH IT!!" I used my magic Gauntlet that has the power to move a Ton with ease and punch him in the face shattering his Mask and leaving him facedown on the ground.

Meanwhile Jaune and Neptune brought Melanie and Miltia home.  
Both Girl were greatful to them! Melanie and Miltia both Kissed Jaune and gave Neptune a hug! They went inside to let their Boss know their alright!  
Neptune Looked at Jaune and said " Dude how come they kissed you and Just gave me a hug?'  
Jaune smiled and shook his head and walked back to where I'm at.  
Neptune followed " Come on man you have to tell me!"  
When they got back the cops were loading up The White Fang member!  
Jaune walked up to me and said " Did you get him?"  
I looked at him and held up a piece of his broken mask. " Yeah I got him good. Let's go home and Get some rest."  
We all Nodded and left.


End file.
